


偶发事件

by orphan_account



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *扎主教*ABO*车





	偶发事件

偶发事件

背景:德扎  
CP:扎主教  
分级：NC-17

 

萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教是个Alpha，这毋庸置疑。他有一个Alpha该有的一切，高大的身材，强健的体魄，富有磁性的声音，当然，还有属于Alpha的气味。  


他还有一个Alpha不一定能拥有的东西，比如显赫的地位，还有那张该死的、好看的脸。  
莫扎特愤愤地想着，在意识里给"好看的脸"加上着重号。他说不清自己的感觉——他总觉得那么迷人的脸，不像是能有的。每次见他莫扎特总忍不住盯着他看，科洛雷多的那种美像窖藏多年的罗曼尼红酒一样让他沉醉。可一切都表明这位大主教是个地地道道、如假包换的Alpha，估计正常的Omega都会想爬上他的床。虽然不太愿意承认，可是科洛雷多真的近乎完美——如果非要找出缺点来的话——莫扎特想，他的脾气可真够差的。  


不说刚见面时他的颐指气使，哪怕是后来任用自己之后，科洛雷多也依旧是那副整天看人不爽的样子。而且他似乎很厌恶别人靠近他，只有侍从官才有资格站在他三米之内。上次他去送乐谱的时候无意进了他的房间，立马就被轰了出来——坐在床沿的主教简直是气得跳了起来，说实话，他也没想到科洛雷多的反应会这么大。他记得自己当时被一把推出了门外，乐谱还没来得及放下，身后的门就砰的一声关上了。  


莫非，科洛雷多的房间里有不可告人的秘密？  
莫扎特被这个假设激动了起来，里面会有什么？数百年前的羊皮纸卷，上面画着藏宝图？又或是某个女人的画像、信件？他想起来，科洛雷多不能结婚。那么，后者的可能性就非常大了。天哪，亲王大主教希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多的风流艳史！莫扎特简直要笑出声来了。他非常草率地下了决定——今晚就去科洛雷多的房间里看看。他知道科洛雷多喜欢一个人在晚餐后去花园里散步，他可以趁机溜进去。  


傍晚，莫扎特躲进了主教宫侧的小阁楼。  
莫扎特推门进去的时候，积尘扑面而来，他徒劳地挥了挥手，反而扬起了更多的灰尘。这地方是有多少年没人打扫了！他一边感叹一边压抑住咳嗽，放轻了脚步走到阁楼的窗前。被流动的空气搅起来的灰尘又慢慢落下，圆形的小窗里透出黄昏的光线，莫扎特歪着头看了它们一会儿，好像也不怎么介意它们落到自己的白衣服上了。  


他趴到窗台上向花园里张望着，从这里可以看见她的全貌。被小路分割成几何形状的花圃里种植着大片大片深粉色的卡赞勒克玫瑰，盘曲的小路连接着大理石雕像和喷泉水池。白天的时候他刚去那儿写了一支轻快的小调，而在薄暮里，这些都收敛了一分光彩。  
莫扎特没等多久就看到了一个红色的身影，他眯起眼睛盯了一回儿，是科洛雷多。他身边一个人也没有，连阿尔科都不在。  


…科洛雷多今天似乎没有好好享用他的晚餐，走出来的时间比他预计的还要早一点。他连忙从阁楼里冲下来，靴子在楼梯上扣出急促的闷响。他环顾了一圈后溜进了大厅，很奇怪，以往戒备森严的地方居然没有一个卫兵。他非常顺利地抵达了科洛雷多的房间。

房间大而昏暗。天鹅绒窗帘把傍晚那一点可怜的光线完完全全地挡在外面。他不喜欢这种感觉，他希望一切都是明亮而快活的。于是他毫不顾忌脚下织着洛可可式繁杂花纹的地毯，蹬着一鞋底灰的靴子走到窗边唰唰拉开了所有窗帘。  


这下子感觉好多啦。莫扎特满意地看了看窗外，这才想起正事来。他开始翻箱倒柜，差点把科洛雷多的床翻过来看看。空气里弥漫着奇妙的香气，他模糊地辨识出了科洛雷多身上常有的Alpha信息素的味道，一丝白檀和玫瑰的味道，还有一些细微的、难以描述的气味。他不知道那是什么，但闻起来不错。他是个音乐家，不是调香师，可他此刻觉得，如果这样的香味可以被保留，那他还真愿意去学一学调香。  


莫扎特把每个能打开的抽屉都打开看了一遍，可他既没有看见女人的画像，也没有看见写着暧昧词句的信件，抽屉里只有一些公文和书籍。他简直怀疑自己是不是进错了房间，一个正当壮年的、没有结婚的Alpha，房间里居然没有一点可以引起遐想的东西？他失望地把抽屉一个个推回去，打算离开这里。科洛雷多估计快回来了，他可不想被臭脾气的主教抓个现行。  


“你在我的房间里干什么？”  


莫扎特脊背一凉。该死。该死。他怎么这么早就回来了？！他很不自然地转过身，"呃…科洛…哦不，主教大人，我来，我来给您送乐谱，呃，您看我可以走了吗？"  


科洛雷多的脸色很阴沉，莫扎特开始考虑自己有没有可能打赢一个强壮的Alpha，或者…能不能跑得比他快。他看着科洛雷多一步步向自己逼近，于是把自我防护的姿势摆好了——他可不想被主教大人一拳打趴下，无论如何这都太丢脸了。  
但是，科洛雷多忽然停下了。  
莫扎特不解地看着他停在自己一米开外的地方，甚至重心不稳般地向后退了半步，抬手捂住了口鼻。  
怎么回事？科洛雷多突发哮喘了？他捂着自己的鼻子干嘛？莫扎特向主教凑近了一点，对方又后退了一步，两人看上去像在跳什么奇怪的舞蹈。莫扎特看了一会儿皱着眉的科洛雷多，后知后觉地闻了一下自己——没什么特别的味道，除了Alpha的信息素的气味。  
等等。莫扎特突然意识到，自己发情了。  
他正向外释放着浓烈的气味。 溜进房间之后他一直很激动，以至于忽略了自己的味道。可这也说不通呀，现在还不是他的发情期，周围也没有Omega…

然后，他闻到了来自Omega的气味应答。非常鲜明的、属于已经成熟的Omega的味道，像某种他常喝的烈酒，却又比酒要温和些…他觉得自己已经有些兴奋过头了，他想不出那是什么酒。

 

莫扎特非常不礼貌地瞪着已经退到墙角的主教——他觉得自己需要一点时间来理解眼前发生的一切。科洛雷多是个Omega？  
这太难以置信了，就像有人说苹果会向上飞一样。可是，可是他此刻确实在弥散着一个Omega的甜美气息，而且还是个正在发情的、未被标记的Omega。  
科洛雷多有张迷人的脸。  
科洛雷多不让别人靠近他。  
科洛雷多的房间里有种奇怪的香味。  
科洛雷多今天的晚餐和散步都很匆忙——他想早点回他的房间。  
于是一切疑点都指向了这个事实——科洛雷多是个Omega，而自己恰好赶上了他的发情期。  
科洛雷多已经放弃了捂住口鼻，转而用手扶住了墙。他尽量站直，试图拿出以往的威严，"从我的房间里出去，莫扎特。"  
"可是您现在需要帮助啊！"年轻人激动得直接凑了上去，"您不难受吗？"  
"离我远点。"科洛雷多推了他一把，但这个动作似乎不见得有什么实质性作用。他正努力克制着自己却没有见效——欲潮来势汹汹，或许是有Alpha在身边的原因，这一次发情比以往更难压制。他能感觉到后面已经湿了，他的身体脱离了理智的掌控，为一场狂欢做起了准备。他小心翼翼掩藏了这么多年的秘密，居然被莫扎特发现了。如果他把这件事传出去…  
科洛雷多不敢想下去了。他在混乱的热流里挣扎着，他必须做出选择。欲望像滚烫的岩浆一样缓慢上升，没过脚踝，没过胫骨，没过腰腹，要让他连皮带骨完全地消融…  
这里只有阿尔科一人知道这件事。他了解阿尔科，知道他是可靠的人，但是这个莫扎特，他又能拿他怎么办？他抬起头，对上的却是一双湛蓝的纯净的眼睛。科洛雷多突然像孩提时一样无助了起来，像他跟着两个哥哥去森林里打猎时迷了路般，他想问，主啊，他该怎么办？  
"科洛雷多…"莫扎特靠近他，低低地呼唤着他。他很难受，本能在催促他做下一步的行动。但科洛雷多依旧在抗拒他，他有些笨拙地想要去说服他，可这是萨尔茨堡的大主教啊，他们之前那么多次的争吵，不就是谁也不能说服谁吗？

 

科洛雷多在发颤。他觉得自己有点晕乎乎的，长久的沉默之后，他终于开口，  
"听着，莫扎特，我允许你这么做了，但是，这件事决不能让第三个人知道，你明白吗？"  
"啊，好，好的，我明白了。"莫扎特毫不客气地把Omega按在了墙上，吻住了他的唇。他吻得很用力，如同要就此嵌入对方的身体。科洛雷多被他吻得眼眶发红双膝发软，这个年轻的Alpha吻得太深了，那些富有侵略性的信息素经由唇舌交换而来，在他体内一路引燃了致命的热度。他彻底地晕眩，整个世界都在旋转着撤出他的意识，只剩下莫扎特和疯狂的快乐。  
他不知道自己的衣服是什么时候被脱下来的，一件又一件，从外套到内衬，属于主教的华服被随意丢在了地上。莫扎特的手指解开扣子，探入半敞的领口，那双擅长弹奏的手似乎也很擅长爱抚，它们像游蛇一样滑过他的皮肤，时不时在柔软敏感的地方捏上一把，留下一连串酥麻的快感。他的大脑里满是一些光怪陆离的画面，那些琴键组成了他的身体，而莫扎特正用他弹奏着他最爱的那首乐曲…他甚至能听到自己甜腻的呻吟从喉底泄露出来——这一切都不太真实，那些声音像是从很远的地方传来的，透过粘稠的空气，模糊地传进他的耳梢，他费了点劲才辨识出那是自己的声音。这一点都不像一位尊贵的主教该有的表现。科洛雷多耻于向谁诉说身为Omega的烦恼，但一个人的发情期总是很难捱。说起来…他还从未和哪个Alpha真正地做爱过。他有全萨尔茨堡最好的调香师为他调制带着Alpha信息素气味的香水作为掩饰，甚至还有一两个装模作样的情妇，可是从来没有人触碰过他的后面。  
而莫扎特显然也发现了这一点。他费了很大的劲才让穴口吞下两根手指，科洛雷多实在紧得过分，比以往他接触过的那些女人还要紧。  
"你不会……还没做过吧？"莫扎特实在管不住自己的好奇心，他觉得自己简直有点同情科洛雷多了。  
"闭嘴…"对方非常没好气地回敬他，把头埋在莫扎特的颈窝里。莫扎特低下头，克制住咬进Omega腺体的欲望，转而在后颈留下了一个吻痕。那些金色的碎发划过他的嘴唇，然后卷回原先的样子。他原本打算就着墙壁把科洛雷多架起来，但就两人的体重来看似乎并不现实。于是他把科洛雷多带离墙角，和他一起倒在那张柔软宽敞的床上。  
莫扎特从床上翻起身，扯掉双方身上残余的一点衣物，试图进入身下的Omega。他尽可能放慢了动作，但推进的时候科洛雷多还是疼得咬紧了牙。他没有体验过这个，穴口被撑开，甬道被充满，每一寸都是崭新的品尝。他没想到自己的身体还可以如此敏感。  
莫扎特暂时退了出来，他得给科洛雷多一点时间来适应自己的尺寸。但他的手和嘴都没有闲着——他爱死了科洛雷多的胸肌和腹肌，上次在维也纳和他吵架的时候他从浴袍里瞥见过，如今他终于有机会好好把玩了。舌尖抵在锁骨边沿，带着暧昧的水光向下滑去。科洛雷多的胸肌饱满而紧实，他舔舐且啃咬，施加的一点点疼痛在皮肤上留下红痕。他把头埋在对方胸膛之间，谛听了一会儿科洛雷多的心跳，它们如此炽热激烈，却又和自己的完全合拍。科洛雷多伸手搭上莫扎特的脊背——小音乐家的头发正蹭着他，有些痒痒的。不一会儿莫扎特变本加厉地撩拨起他来，径自含住了一侧的红点，像小兽般微微厮磨起牙齿。科洛雷多吃痛地低呼一声，莫扎特这才放开发胀的乳头向下舔去。科洛雷多身体上的一层薄汗混着信息素的甜意，他在腰侧轻轻咬了一口，沿着腹肌的线条吻过胯骨，终于抵达了柔软的大腿内侧。他很想在科洛雷多全身留下他的痕迹，让这个Omega成为自己的——只属于沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特一个人的。  
"你能不能快一点？"科洛雷多有些不满，莫扎特细碎的吻把他撩拨得难受，却迟迟不给他想要的。  
"别心急呀，我的大主教。"莫扎特轻笑着抬起头，"您还没有准备好，我可不想第一次做就伤了您。"  
"你这小混蛋…"科洛雷多没来得及把话说完，就被又一个深吻堵住了。在科洛雷多被吻得神志不清的时候莫扎特再一次进入了他，有赖于细致的扩张和润滑，这一次显然顺利了很多。科洛雷多不再皱着眉头了，他下意识地抬高了腰去迎合莫扎特的动作，让快乐更剧烈地席卷身体。莫扎特把他填得很满…不仅仅是身体而已。  
随着越见深入的顶撞，科洛雷多体内的宫口缓缓打开了。莫扎特差点就要顶进去了，他非常想在这个Omega的体内成结，想成为他的Alpha…可是科洛雷多真的这么想吗？他像刹住火山与地震那样刹住自己的动作，气喘吁吁地问他，"您真的希望我标记您吗？"  
"啊…"科洛雷多从情欲的悬崖边被硬生生拉了回来，手指难耐地握紧了床单，"别停下来…"  
"不，我在问您，您真的希望我标记您吗？"莫扎特同样受着煎熬，"求您快告诉我…这样下去我会疯掉的。"  
"标记…？"科洛雷多重拾了一丝理智，他深呼吸，然后感受到了自己体内的变化。  
…这太奇怪了。  
从未有人进入过的深处在向莫扎特敞开，渴望形成更稳定的联结…  
科洛雷多忽然失语。  
这听上去太可笑了。萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教从未在旁人面前如此失态，多年的政治生活让他习惯了掩饰所有软弱，隐藏所有感性。可他没能做到抗拒音乐，莫扎特的音乐让他彻底沉醉，一如莫扎特本人。  
他在花园里瞥见过活蹦乱跳的莫扎特，在琴房里看见过忘情弹奏的莫扎特，在走廊里偶遇过假装正经的莫扎特；每次他都觉得那抹金色在灼烧他的眼睛，让他除了莫扎特之外什么也看不见。他甚至无数次质问上帝，为什么选择了莫扎特，为什么是在这里。  
在双方艰难的静止中，科洛雷多像放下一切般叹了口气，他闭上眼，  
"你标记我吧。"

于是一切都变得顺理成章了。年轻的Alpha展开了更凶猛的攻势，他按着科洛雷多的肩膀，将自己顶入了那个柔软的入口，反反复复地挺动着。高脚木床在身下剧烈地摇晃，科洛雷多在浪潮中蜷紧又舒展——他们像抱紧世界那样抱紧对方，而莫扎特终于低头咬向了Omega的腺体。在被尖利的犬齿穿透的一瞬间，科洛雷多高潮了。剧烈的快感像上帝的福音降临，他终于叫出了一声清晰可辨的沃尔夫冈。  
再次睁眼的时候科洛雷多看见了莫扎特闪闪发亮的眼睛。他凑得太近了，科洛雷多甚至能从那双湛蓝的眼睛里看见自己的影子。  
"别靠那么近。"科洛雷多轻轻推了推压在自己身上的人。  
"嘿，我们现在可是伴侣了，靠得再近也是应该的。"莫扎特像只鲁莽的小狗一样在主教的怀里拱了拱，"您真美…我恐怕一辈子都看不厌您了。"  
"别以为你那些甜言蜜语对我有用…"科洛雷多故意把头别开，"我要去洗澡了，等我洗好了你再洗。"  
"我要和您一起洗！"  
"不行。"科洛雷多已经从莫扎特身下挣扎出来，披上睡袍就朝浴室走去，"给我在外面等着。"没等小混蛋抓住他，他就把浴室门锁上了。  
"大人！我的好大人！您不能这样！"莫扎特急得在浴室外跳来跳去，"您怎么能自己一个人在里面洗热水澡，然后让情人在外面吹冷风？"  
"我说了不行就是不行。"科洛雷多微笑着把水开到最大，用水声盖过浴室外的呼喊，"而且我现在听不清你在说什么。"  
"主教大人！科洛雷多！希罗尼穆斯！您让我进去吧！"莫扎特依旧执着地要求着，"我们连那事儿都做过了，您还害羞什么…"  
"…你闭嘴。"  
"您不让我进去，我就一直喊您的名字！"  
……世界上怎么会有这种无赖。科洛雷多愤愤地想，上帝啊，您当初是否不小心犯了个错误，把音乐的天赋赐予了一个地痞流氓？  
"科洛雷多！我的科洛雷多！"  
门开了。原本倚在门上、突然失去了平衡的莫扎特直接摔进了浴室。他七手八脚地从地上爬起来，一把抱住了刚从浴缸里出来开门的科洛雷多，"我的好主教！我就知道您不会忍心把我丢外面的！您最好了！"他一边说，一边连连亲吻对方湿漉漉的皮肤。  
"好了好了，快点洗澡，我明天还有很多文件要批。"科洛雷多把那只不安分的手从自己胸上拿开，"还有，这件事不许说出去。"  
"我知道我知道。"莫扎特把头点得像啄米，"对了，您…"  
科洛雷多扶住了额头。  
今晚可能睡不了觉了，他很理智很冷静地想。

 

次日清晨，向来早睡早起生活严谨的萨尔茨堡大主教史无前例地迟到了。阿尔科伯爵在办公大厅里一直等到十点才看见顶着两个黑眼圈急急忙忙赶来处理公务的主教。  
"您…还好吗？"阿尔科小心翼翼地问。  
"挺好的。"科洛雷多抬头笑了笑，继续低头批文件。  
阿尔科觉得有哪里不对。  
……主教刚才是不是笑了？

接下来的一整天里阿尔科都处在战战兢兢的状态，今天的主教大人表现反常得令他不适。他不仅没有吼人，还时不时会从眼角流露出一丝隐秘的笑意。晚餐的时候他问阿尔科，是不是该给宫廷里的乐师们加工资了，最近物价好像涨得厉害。  
"大人…最近萨尔茨堡的物价并没有如何上涨…"阿尔科回答。  
"嗯？"科洛雷多皱了皱眉头，"那也得加一点。我记得乐师们的工资们已经很久没变过了。"  
"您上个月才刚给莫扎特一家加了工资，"阿尔科老老实实地回答，"而且一加就是…"  
"够了，工资必须要加。"科洛雷多打断了阿尔科的话，"还有，以后我住的那一层不用安排晚间的卫兵了。"  
"您确定？这样是不是不太安全？"  
"我很确定。你照办就是了。"科洛雷多指了指堆在桌边的一叠公文，"他们穿着盔甲走来走去的噪音会影响我晚间的办公。"  
"我明白了，大人。"阿尔科对这位勤劳的主教又多了一份敬意，他现在连晚上都要抽时间办公了！今天早上的黑眼圈恐怕也是这么来的吧？  
当主教可真是个辛苦活啊。阿尔科感叹道。  
当主教可真是个辛苦活啊。科洛雷多也暗自感叹道。


End file.
